The Ootoro Strategy
by frankiewode
Summary: Haruhi finlly gets to taste her desired Ootoro but as she does she discovers Tamaki's illogical secret. Slight Tama/haru


The Ootoro Strategy

**A/N:** This is a really quite random story that just kinda stemmed from me imagining Haruhi's first bite of Ootoro. Enjoy! Slight TamaxHaru

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori_

_---_

Haruhi speared her piece of Ootoro efficiently, probably scratching the plate in the process, and popped it into her mouth. Though having been in the host club for months this was her first taste of her desired treat and she relished it entirely. The world seemed to blur around her as the sensational taste flourished in her mouth. It was the most wonderful dish she had ever tasted; the most wonderful feeling in the world! She closed her eyes for a few seconds and pinched herself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. No piece of tuna could honestly taste this good could it?

When Tamaki had first invited her out to dinner that **Wednesday**,she had been reluctant, not immensely overjoyed about the prospect of spending time with him out of school. He was at best a handful. But when he had explained it was a group outing and Kyoya, sly as ever, had cunningly reminded her of her overhanging debt she had been inclined to agree. They had agreed to meet at 6pm on Saturday at one of Tokyo's most prestigious restaurants 'Aragawa'. Haruhi had immediately protested but as always Tamaki shunned her objections and had showered her with fatherly affection _"Only the best for my little girl!" _So cursing the blonde boy for her now study-less Saturday she had set off home.

The day after that was a **Thursday** and the two Hitachiin brothers had rushed into class obviously extremely fired-up about something.  
"Looking forward to this Saturday Haruhi?"  
"Because we definitely are!"  
Previously uninterested in what they had to say Haruhi had lifted her head off her elbow and replied "Why is that?" As an answer a mass of fabric suddenly suffocated her and the twins cheekily grinned.  
"Our mothers new spring collection!" Hikaru picked one from the selection and held it up to the sunlight. "I think this would look good on Haruhi." The gown he held was a hot red colour, it had no straps and it cut off just barely below the hips. You could barely call it a mini-dress. Kaoru slid his arm around her neck and shoved a second dress towards her. "No, this one would be so much cuter don't you think Hikaru?" She cringed; it was worse. It was see-through... A floaty fabric and gold in colour the outfit at least was full sleeved and reached down to her knees but it was entirely see-through. A sharp cough startled the trio and the teacher glared at her through the fabric. "Hitachiin brothers, take a seat immediately and Haruhi, I don't want to know what you plan to do with these garments but please put them away!" She dictated dismissively.

As they sank into their seats the twins laughed menacingly and Haruhi grew scarlet as she noticed the intense gaze of every class member... She didn't want to know what they were thinking. With her pen she jabbed the younger twin in the back and both turned to her as she hissed "Cut it out you guys, I'm not wearing a dress to the restaurant ok" They had only shrugged towards each-other muttering the words 'hopeless' and 'typical' in her direction. But she ignored these comments and had forgotten the matter entirely until she made her way to the 3rd music room that afternoon.

She had barely entered when a voice reached her. "You will be wearing a dress to Saturday's event Haruhi." She stood stock still noticing the brothers standing by Kyoya, smirking. "Please do not fail to obey this request."  
"Wha-what!" she had stuttered, annoyed and embarrassed at the Hitachiin's initiative to go begging to the Shadow King. "You can't make me do that." The feared seemingly heartless Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and somehow managed to keep his composure doing it. "Aragawa is the most expensive, most respected restaurant in all of Tokyo. You wouldn't diminish the host clubs reputation by showing up in your typical commoner wear now would you?" She sighed knowing she had lost already. "And after-all Haruhi, you do owe us quite a debt. You'd think you would be more grateful being granted a place in Tokyo's most distinguished restaurant." She looked down to see Honey tugging at her uniform. "Please Haru-Chan"

She gave up and began sorting through the dresses the twins had brought. "Fine." She tossed them all aside, one sultry dress after another. "But I'm _not_ happy about it." There were no decent dresses in the entire pile. What perverts... Exasperated she swirled around and pointed an accusing finger at the suspects. "Why is it that all of these outfits are revealing? Are you sure you brought your mothers _entire_ spring collection?" Hikaru had opened his mouth to speak but was now flushed a bright pink and Kaoru was rolling around the floor in laughter. Haruhi didn't even want to ask. "Well I can't wear any of these..."

Her head snapped up, suddenly noticing the absence of the host clubs king. "Where's Tama-" The doors suddenly burst wide open and a dishevelled blonde mess rushed into the room, breathing heavily and grasping a green garment in his hand. As he bent slightly to re-gain his breath Haruhi took a moment to examine the dress. It was a sea greenish blue, possibly the most beautiful colour she had ever seen and it shimmered with crystal beads adorning the dress from head to toe. It had a square neckline, a modest choice and it finished with an a-line skirt just above the knee. The straps were sequined with the same colour as the fabric and she couldn't help but gaze at it in awe. It was just beautiful...

Tamaki had regained enough of his posture and he spoke just a few single words to her in explanation. "It-it was my mother's..." Gone was the princely demeanour he usually assumed and it its place stood a boy who looked afraid or her reaction, of her rejection. "Are you sure senpai-" His avid nodding cut her off and she stepped forward to retrieve the gown and with a nod of thanks walked out of the host club doors. The rest of the club were stunned into silence with Tamaki still clutching the air from where the dress had previously been. After several minutes Kyoya broke the silence. "She does realise the club hasn't even started yet doesn't she?" As the others shook or nodded their head with various murmurs of "I-I don't... Uhh..." and "What's up with her...?" and "..." Kyoya smirked and began calculating figures in his notebook. "Then I suppose her averaging profits per day will be added to her debt."

The day after was a **Friday** and Honey had approached her first with Mori close behind adopting a mournful expression. "I'm so sorry Haru-Chan me and Takashi can't come on Saturday because we forgot we have to attend this Martial Art and Kendo meeting at 6:30." He started to tear up. "I'M SORRY HARU-CHAN!" Mori also added a sorrowful "Mm."

Then at lunch Kyoya met her in her classroom. "Haruhi all members of the Ootori family are to attend a formal dinner with the Houshakuji family this Saturday. Unfortunately as you can see this means I am also unavailable for Aragawa this particular weekend." He smirked slightly then adjusted his glasses. "I hope you, Tamaki and the twins have a truly _wonderful _time." She couldn't help but detect a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

At the beginning of her next class, Hikaru and Kaoru swooped upon her. She snapped her book shut, already knowing what they were going to say. "So what's your excuse?" They were scowling obviously agitated about something and they found it hard to speak the words to her.  
"Fashion week in Paris..." "Our mother wants us to go..." They now slumped into their seats and Haruhi caught a bit of their secret conversation."But Kaoru! I so wanted to go!" "I know, I did too but we have to follow Kyoya-senpai's plan..." "But I don't want-OW!" She groaned... She couldn't possibly tell this time but what was Kyoya up to?

She expected it sometime during the host club. But when the usual duty to their guests had kept them from speaking to each other, she expected he would call her, politely declining the restaurant outing using some exaggerated contrived excuse. But there was no call. Not from him. He hadn't backed down; she was going to the restaurant with him alone. She groaned and buried her head into her pillow with realisation. When had it turned into a date?

The following morning, a **Saturday**, she had gazed at the dress in agony trying to think up excuses for how she could be absent that evening. But she couldn't come up with a single one. She regretted accepting that dress from Tamaki now. She was going to be alone with him... just like she had feared in the beginning.

And now as she had consumed the entire contents of her meal and released the fork back onto her plate she released a warm sigh and stared back at Tamaki, finally giving him some attention. "That was delicious! Don't you think senpai?" It was now that she noticed he hadn't touched his plate. The cutlery, balanced perfectly on either side of the dish obviously hadn't been touched and the presentation of the Ootoro upon the stunningly white plate was completely intact. He sat there with his hands upon his knees bowing his head, too embarrassed to meet her gaze. "Are you not hungry senpai?" She asked as she delicately drew a napkin through her fingers.

"No... It's not that."

"Then what is it?

"Umm..." He started to tremble and his hands gripped the edge of the table. It was the build-up to another dramatic outburst. "Well uh..."

"Senpai just say it." She told him with an agitated expression.

He stood up abruptly and slammed his hands down both sides of the meal and sent his chair crashing into the wall. Several people looked up, annoyed at the disturbance. "Haruhi I... I DON'T LIKE FISH!" He retrieved his chair timidly amidst the glares of his peers and bashfully seated himself in front of her once more. Now again blissfully cheerful he stated "In fact I'm not particularly fond of sea-food in general." Her fork clattered onto the china and she stared at him in shock. She had not been expecting this...

"But... you always seemed so fond of it at the host club... w-what?" He leant forward clasping her hand in his and edged his face towards her slightly.

"Oh Haruhi, you are the only one who knows of this terrible secret! You must keep it quiet for the sake of the Suoh family!" He pressed his hand against his forehead dramatically and turned his head. "If anyone found out... If anyone were to discover my illiberal behaviour... I WOULD BE RUINED!"

She cocked her head to the side. "Ehh...?" He took her hand once again, his eyes pleading for her secrecy. He was utilizing the 'puppy-dog' approach again. She couldn't say no to that.

Sighing she shook off his hand and said "I would hardly call that illiberal behaviour, but senpai are you serious?" Tawny eyes gazed back into ones of indigo. "Do you really hate seafood?"

"Well yes. I especially despise escargot!" As he finished his sentence he noticed a muffled sound emit from Haruhi.

Then a giggle; and then a full blown roar of laughter. Tamaki stood frozen to the spot and a blush crept across his face. "Wha-what?"

"I c-can't b-believe this!" She laughed. "That, that is just s-such bad luck!" She had now wrapped her arms around her chest and was visibly shaking. Table number 2 was once again attracting attention.

"Luck?" he questioned, completely dumbfounded. He had never seen Haruhi in such hysterics and clearly having no idea what to do in the situation he became immediately diffident.

Having thankfully calmed down she continued. "Seriously though senpai, you having to live in France, then Japan!" She pressured him in a gaze and he stared intently back at her. "What the hell do you survive on?"

"Oh..." For a moment he seemed shocked at her seemingly meaningless outburst but then he smiled, deciding he would tease her a little more.

"I survive on your sweet love my princess."

And for the first time, she blushed.

---

**A/N:** Well I came up with this really random idea becasue I'm not particulary fond of sea-food myself. I know, I'm ashamed of myself but I can't bring myself to eat most fish dishes. I might write a sort of sequel to this as I was going to go in a different direction with this story but it sort of ended up here ^^ So i'll publish what I was going to do like as another story... if that makes sense... Anyways R&R!


End file.
